Shadow Blood
by Blood-Angel-Raquel
Summary: Raven has been reminscing about her friends, friends that she knew before the Teen Titans, but when one of those friends is found in a building breakin, Raven isn't giving her a warm welcome...what happened that made them separate? Read and find out.


Shadow Blood

don't own anything dealing with the TT, own Felix and Raquel and anything dealing with LEDN

Chapter One

* * *

It was like any other normal night at the T-Tower, Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting while playing a video game, Starfire trying to get Robin to eat her Tamaranian food, and Raven…she was up in her room. She looked through the pictures in a special album that none of the other titans knew about. In the pictures were two people, her and a boy, they seemed very happy. Of course there was always a third person, taking the pictures. Raven vaguely remembered that the woman behind the camera had introduced her to the boy she was standing next to in every picture in the album. Suddenly, as she turned to a page with a bunch of pictures with her best friend in it, the alarms around the tower went off.

Racing down the stairs, Raven met the Teen Titans in the garage as Robin explained what was going on. Cyborg and Beast Boy got into the T-Car, Raven levitated and Starfire, as Robin drove on his R-Cycle throughout the city at night. When they reached the scene of the crime, the entire police force surrounded the building. Robin walked up to the chief of the Jump City police department and the man briefly explained what had changed in the few minutes it had taken for the Titans to get there.

"He's inside, we have the building surrounded, we sent some of our people inside, they have yet to radio back with any news." The man was worried. "I've known the people in there since they were in the academy, and it's almost impossible for any villain to take them down within the time span this person had." Robin nodded in understanding and looked to his team. He walked back over to them, Raven seemed to have dazed slightly.

"Raven…" He said and she turned her head back to the group and listened in on what was going to happen. "Me and you will go in first, Cyborg, I want you to tell if your sensors pick up any living people and guide us through the building. Starfire and Beast Boy, stay out here. If anything happens to us, you're back-up." Beast Boy nodded, Starfire seemed a little confused, but nodded also. Robin looked to Raven and she nodded and they ran towards the building entrance. Raven phased the two of them through the front door and then used her power to light their way down the darkened hallway.

The narrow hallway had doors on either side. Taking Raven's disinterest in the other rooms as a sign no one of importance was in these rooms, Robin followed her on. The hallway then decided to stop and a door stood before them. Raven hesitantly reached forward towards the doorknob, Robin couldn't understand why her hand seemed to be shaking. Raven never got nervous…did she? He asked himself over and over in his head why the emotionless one of the team would be nervous to enter a room in a building that studied and invent new technology.

After she managed to calm her nerves, Raven opened the door and inside there was a group of people. They were all alive; some had passed out from their fear of the attacker. Robin looked around and managed to find no one in the room, at least no one that looked like they were taking these people hostage. One of the conscious people stood up and looked at Robin, she was shaking all over like she was going into shock or something. She walked over to Robin slowly and chose then to fall forward, losing the strength in her legs. Robin caught her no problem before sitting down with her.

"What happened here, miss?" He asked as he felt for her temperature, her forehead was ice cold through his spandex glove. "You're freezing." He said in shock, he moved to remove his cape to warm her up. She shifted in his grip just a little and watched his actions slowly. When she was covered with the cape she smirked. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know…I can't really see, mister." She said and he reached for a flashlight in his utility belt and shined it in her eyes, her eyes didn't dilate or even flinch at the extra light that was shining there.

"You may be going blind, we have to get you out of here." He stood up and she sat there. "Get all of you to a hospital, before he gets back." He looked around the room and found Raven was nowhere to be found. Suddenly he felt an electric shock go through his entire body and looked down, the woman sat there with a tazer to his thigh. Without another word he collapsed to the ground. She hastily searched his utility belt and pulled out the Titans communicator that Robin owned. She opened it and pressed one button opening a connection to all of the Titans and showing their locations.

"Listen up." She said watching the faces of the Titans pop up on the screen. "I have your supposed fearless leader." She paused again watching the little dot that was slowly making its way to the only door to the room. "And if you want him to see the light of tomorrow, I suggest you call off your search dogs, and your little friend that is wandering the halls of this building." She waited for an answer from the Titans outside, the robot seemed to look at the other Titans in two of the three other screens.

"No deal," He said and the woman whose took up the screen where Robin's face should be, smirked. "We will stop you, regardless if Robin dies in the crossfire or not." She laughed.

"I never said death, I said he would never again see the light of day, life after death is far worse than death." It was then that a black energy enveloped the woman, throwing her across the room. The communicator hit the ground showing the entire room, in the center, Robin was face down, Raven was at the doorway and there were dozens of people on the ground unconscious. The woman got to her feet and looked at Raven, she seemed to hold no emotion in her now amber eyes. The titans watched from the communicator as the woman engaged Raven in a fight that would not end good.

The woman dodged all of the objects that were currently being thrown at her and the black claws that would swipe at her sometimes. She then stopped dodging as Raven began to breathe hard.

"You have improved, I see." The woman said. She smirked as Raven looked at her with a question in her eyes. "Your physical strength allows you stronger mental strength, Raven…it's nice to see that you have improved."

"You haven't gotten much better, Raquel, you're still the cold-hearted, blood-sucking, murdering bitch that you were a century ago." (AN: I've made Raven older, I don't know her entire story so I'm improvising.) Raven looked at the woman before her with hatred in her eyes. "Why have you come back to Jump City?" Raven asked. "I told you I never wanted to see your pale face again." Raquel crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the girl before her with a little more respect in her eyes.

"I didn't come here to fight you, if that is what you are getting at." Raquel said. "This was so I could catch a lost member of the old team." Raven's eyes narrowed and Raquel's eyes returned to blue. "I haven't killed anyone in over five years, I have had no blood, I don't need it, you have no reason to throw me in jail, I haven't stolen anything, these men and women passed out from the defense mechanisms installed in the building, and you're boyfriend was stupid enough to fall for the 'I'm hurt' trick." Raven stood straight and growled. "I'll leave Jump City as soon as I find Felix, then I'll be gone."

"What do you mean 'find'?" Raquel looked into the rage filled eyes of her once old friend. Raven then calmed down and her demeanor returned to normal.

"Felix has been gone since the last transformation, and hasn't given any acknowledgement of being alive." Raquel said and Raven levitated. "As soon as I find the damn werewolf, I'll be out of your hair and the Titans don't have to find out about the connection."

"They are never going know about my connection to you, I never want to see that boy again, or you for that matter." Raven said. "You are more despicable than my father."

"Raven…I told you I had no control over my actions, it was all involuntary." Raquel said. "Make sure your boyfriend wakes up in an hour, if not, than it's safe to assume that he needs medical attention." Raquel walked towards the window, stomping on the communicator she had dropped, cutting off the Titans. Then she jumped through the window and disappeared into the night, leaving the Titans and Raven to their thoughts. Paying no attention to the shadowed character watching from a building across the street.

* * *

hope all o' ya liked it, my first TT fanfic, but not my first fanfic, tell me what ya think good or bad, or anything i can fix, i welcome criticisms! I RAMBLING! 


End file.
